The Obsidian Cat
by Serpent Prince
Summary: Loki turns himself into a cat to take down Dr. Doom's Doombots without being noticed by the Avengers. It doesn't go as planned and Loki has been taken into the Avengers mansion due to Thor's puppy dog eyes and Tony being a pushover. -No Slash-


**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, I have two still going stories I still need to finish; don't hassle me. I'll get them done eventually, but I had this one on my computer half done so I just decided to post it. I plan maybe one or two more chapters. of this one This one is just a brief story that wouldn't leave me alone until it was written. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers. _**

* * *

Loki was to put it simply, unhappy. His brief collaboration with Dr Doom ended horribly; at least for Loki. The green eyed god stood relaxed leaning on an alley's wall listening to the sounds of destruction with his cape smoldering from darkened section on his cape. Doom promised him aid in defeating the Avengers. He had gotten it, until one of Dooms pathetic bot's deemed him an enemy and attacked him with Victor's voice mocking him from the machine. It also really didn't help that Loki's favor to Doom was to enhance the bots with magic to make them faster, strong and most of all; impervious to both magic and the Avenger's abilities.

It irked Loki enough to try and aid the Avengers in getting rid of the bots. He would have left it to the heroes, but after watching an hour of their fight; Loki observed that the Avengers were just too incompetent to do so.

Undoing a spell was on a far different level than casting it; it needed an especially long incantation and it sapped much of the power of the caster. Loki did know how to do all those things but… there were multiple doombots; all perfectly enchanted. (Because anything less than perfect wouldn't do for a perfectionist like Loki.) Taking out only one's enchantments would take its toll upon him, but more would take too much of his strength and Loki could image the Avengers would take great pleasure in taking him down in a weakened state even when he used his strength to help them in the first place. (They were a bunch of ungrateful louts)

There wasn't too many but their enchanted body made them indestructible, but of course Loki knew he could take a hit from one of Victor's robots. Like the puny human could take down a _god_ with any of his abominations. Of course there was another threat, the Avengers where all on the scene and they were still pretty angry over the alien army, aka the world takeover attempt and the many fits of mischief Loki had done since his escape from Asgard. Loki guessed that Stark really didn't enjoy the modifications Loki has added to his tower, the captain really didn't like his suit changed to the colours red, yellow and black to match another Midgardian country, and lastly, Loki didn't think the beast didn't like being turned hot pink. And there was the possibility that the Avengers would automatically blame Loki for the enchantments on the doombots. It was his doing, but being blamed for everything like some sort of puppy who leaked was getting a bit old.

Loki's theory was to be proven correct as he heard the yells of the Avenger's from the nearby ruckus. Even over the sounds of battle, Loki could hear Thor's horribly loud voice blabbering something about 'Loki being adopted.' Loki seethed with anger for a moment before letting his emerald eyes move from the alley to watch the ruin. Doombots were shooting everything and the Avengers had frustrated expressions on their faces that humored Loki greatly. They certainly weren't happy campers.

Buildings were suffering the consequences as well as Stark; whose new paint job on his suit was tarnished immensely and for once, Thor's usually neat blonde hair was soot covered and stained with crimson due to a cut on his forehead. There attacks did nothing to the doombots, they bounced off without any sight of damage; even the hulks excessive smashing could break any of the doombots; that was definitely a echantment Loki planned to use upon himself during their next confrontation. (The stupid beast put his back out for a few days after his last ragdoll session) Loki could barely stifle a smirk, but he couldn't the Avengers be defeated yet, because they were his playthings after all. But, it Loki decided action was mostly due to the fact Doom had used him and he was to suffer much for that very reason. (Doom would get his toys pummeled by the_ heroes_ then perhaps, Loki would personally teleport those said _heroes _to Doom door step for a play-date.)

Unlike the Avengers, Loki had a working knowledge of this batch of doombot's technologies (From his spying in the Avenger's tower, he learned that the different technology even frustrated Stark) and a he knew magic better than anyone on this worthless planet. The protective barrier wasn't the same all around; against the Midgardian's beliefs of magic being an unlimited force; barriers needed a point where the magic connects to the object it is protecting. From there the barrier would create a sort of protective bubble to all of the connected parts of the subject. The certain piece of the barrier could easily be broken through with the assistance of seidr and what remained of the barrier would dissipate if life, or in the doombots case, electricity would be cut off, the magic wouldn't collapse upon itself; and the barriers could only be taken out with magic. If Doom knew that before hand, Loki doubted he would try betraying him since Loki was pretty much the only one that could ruin his doombots.

Of course he first he needed a disguise to not face extermination from the Avengers and he needed to be not sensed or noticed by the doombots so it took him only seconds to think of a plan. Loki let his body shrink to a small size and within seconds, he saw the world through slitted pupils. Being as vain as he was; Loki just had to stop at a puddle of water that pooled in the Midgardians uneven streets to make sure his transformation went through completely.

He marveled at the reflection even thought the sounds of battle roared in his long and sensitive ears. His fur was coloured the same raven's feathers, hues of blue danced in the limited light of the alley. Loki's eyes were still a brilliant emerald green but they were different due to the different pupils. His petite feline face twisted into humanlike smirk showing off needle-like white teeth.

He was pleased by the effectiveness of this transformation but Loki still thought his was missing something. He thought of it once he added a plain gold band wrapping around it his neck; it looked as the one that he worn with his armor. For good measure he even let a small hole grace the center of the collar to mimic the ones worn my Midgardian dogs or occationally cats. He was no dog thought, he was a more sleek species domestic pet, his slender showed that along with his gorgeous obsidian fur. He was simply a normal Felis catus; a domestic cat.

Loki had read about the slight Midgardian creatures with interest during his stay when he wasn't in the midst of mischief. It especially fascinated him when he read about cats. In the Midgardian mythology they were beasts that allied themselves with witches and the black furred one were highly discriminated against. On Asgard they were the noble and beautiful creatures who pulled Freyja, the goddess of fertility's chariot. Loki couldn't help but admire this form.

Loki stopped his narcissism as soon as he was done searching his reformed body for flaws. His paws were quiet on the cement as he walked out of the alley. The destruction was still going on at impressive pace and the Avengers seemed to be tiring of the fight; they didn't at all seem to do any good with endurance; if the chitauri lasted for longer Loki may have won. It was a humorous thought but it wasn't one for now. Loki needed to show Doom that he would no longer side with such a backstabbing mortal, even with the chance of ridding himself of the nuisance of the Avengers.

Loki was sprinting along the ravaged streets as nothing but a small black streak; he moved in confusing zigzags to make him less likely the target of a heat seeking blast. He was nearing the back side of a doombot, he was unnoticed by the machine since both its faceplate and weapons were directed to Barton who was shooting at it at a distance. Loki was now close enough to touch the protected metal of the bot's foot. The area where he had bound the barrier was in the crotch area; it was extremely crude, but Loki at the time thought it to be the best place. It was after all a fairly easy place to reach even at the height he was currently as a petite feline.

Loki jumped and used a spark of magic to weaken the barrier without much difficulty. Loki passed into the barrier and put one of his current form's ideal weapons to use; his claws. He let the familiar green glow of his magic cover his claws; they extended with pure magic as a weapon instead of the thin keratin. The magic stopped the flow of electricity so he wouldn't be electrocuted and the barrier faded as soon as the power was cut (It was slashed through quickly; magic worded better than any x acto-knife); the doombot was still 'alive' but it no longer was protected. Loki released the bot and jumped to the ground with ease on his feet. Loki was moving from doombot to doombot; managing to take out each of the barriers manually. (He protected himself from the Avenger's prying eyes with a distortion spell which made him look like a black smudge rather than an animal.)

Loki gave an odd hiss that sounded much like a snigger in his current form of a feline. The Avengers seemed to just notice the some of the robots were now able to be destroyed and they were yelling words and making strange noises of a triumphant nature. It was like they thought they were doing all the work and that they deserved all the victory.

Loki was still busy with taking down the barriers when he noticed the blonde figure of Thor in battle with a doombot. What caught his eye wasn't the battle but the second doombot just behind the blonde figure of Thor, charging a weapon. Loki didn't think as he let a loud cry come from his mouth; it was supposed to be a regal roar much like one of Midgard's lions, but he didn't get there at all. It sounded more like an ear piercing scream of a yowl.

That got Thor to look his way and see the doombot just behind him; with the warning Thor managed to dodge the blast and let his eyes settling at the small black animal. The distortion spell didn't work when someone was alerted to the casters presence. Loki turned away and ran from Thor's sight, just to keep up the illusion of his being a timid animal rather than… something else. As soon as Thor's attention went back to the battle, Loki continued dispatching the barriers. There were only a few left now with magic protection, Loki's green eyes counted them quickly. He dispatched two more with ease when he heard a bellow.

"Little beast! Watch out!" It was the blonde fool. Loki turned his head to have his eyes widen in surprise. It was swirling white light heading his way at an incredibly speed. He was caught like a deer in the head lights. Loki could image Dr Doom laughing at him and gloating as his body was consumed with the white fire.

* * *

Loki opened his eyes at a pathetic speed. His head hurt, his legs hurt, his- well everything hurt. His mind played back the previous events in his head. Loki's guess that he probably was recognized and captured by the heroes even thought he was aiding them. The Avengers only looked at one side of the story and it was claimed to be the side of '_good_' and of course there was the fact most of them generally didn't like Loki.

His eyes finally opened fully when he saw something that confused him. It was something long and black in front of his face. Loki raised a hand to prod at it but he saw nothing but a dark furred paw wrapped with a contrasting bandage rather than the pale hand he had expected.

He hadn't changed back even thought he was knocked unconscious by that blast. (Doom seemed to have improve his doombots; before their blasts would leave a black layer of soot and a pissed off god) His bright eyes quickly went to search the room; it was an extremely dreary room. All of it was painted a blinding shade of white. There was something as Loki identified as a sink and cabinet; unlike the blonde oaf, he had bothered learning the names of Midgardian objects and their functions.

It was strange, why was he in such an alien place? His question was answered as conversation could be heard outside. "….is fine."

"Really? It took quite a hit."

"I don't believe this 'cat' is something from our world, Mr. Stark, due to its enhanced healing rate."

"Really? That's big for science! We could use this cat attempt to better the human race!" The voice seemed to take on an excited tone.

"We could run some tests and-"

"No, I own the little beast a debt for saving me; I will let it do as it wishes." Loki could easily tell who what speaking from the excessively loud volume.

"Thorrrr! Think of what this can do for humanity! Let's just cut open the little bartard and-"

"No."

The door finally opened and Loki was staring face to face with the blonde oaf, Stark and the human counterpart of the beast; he didn't care enough to remember his name. Loki managed to give them the best glare he could in such a non expressive feral form.

"Is the cat glaring at us?" Tony asked going nearing to Loki, feeling displeased Loki growled and his ears followed suit flattening to his head in his displeasure. "It seems not to like me much." Stark had that stupid grin on his face, it only irritated Loki more. Loki started to think of how effective his new claws would be on marring mortal skin.

"You were just talking about dissecting him Tony; I don't think he would like you much because of that." The beast was calm in this form but Loki knew it all took but a second for him to transform into a green monster. Loki let his fur bristle and he backed away as the beast moved closer.

"He doesn't like you either," Tony laughed. While Loki was busy focusing on the other two Thor managed to grab him around his middle and pick Loki up. Loki hissed and attempted to bit the meaty arm holding him, but it was without results on the oaf's mood and Loki detested on how the idiot tasted like sweat and blood. Thor had a big grin on his face and he petted Loki a little too roughly.

"Let's take the little beast to the tower, he can live with us!" The blonde oaf said enthusiastically; Loki hissed; has the brute taken a blow to the head recently? Living in Starks tower as a pet would be nothing but humiliation and… and… it was perfect; Loki could be granted access to the Avengers area of operation. He could probably mess up Stark's tower; mess with the Avenger's minds and gain secret information. It was flawless- other than having to be the Avenger's pet and being around the stupid brute for an extended amount of time.

Loki cast his intelligent green eyes to look at the two Avengers; they seemed to be pondering, probably mostly to convince Thor that the feline would most likely attempt to smother him in his sleep. "This isn't a good idea-" Stark was trying to convince Thor of not keeping the most likely flea infested creature.

"He has warning me of attack! I must repay the little beast!"

"You yelled at the cat to warn him already! Isn't that enough?"

"The blast still made contact."

"Plus just look at his eyes! Its looks like he's staring into my soul with those. Don't you guys find that creepy? Image those eyes staring at you from you're bedside. Image those eyessss-"

"I find his eyes beautiful, it reminds me of Asgard." Loki frozen at the comment, this could be the time his identity was revealed.

"It reminds me of the brilliant coloured landscape in Asgard where all the leaves glimmer with life rather than your plant life which looks to be dying a long and slow death in comparison."

"I'm glad to see you are so fond of Earth." Stark's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Bruce, help!"

What the beast said surprised Loki, "The cat has a strange healing ability and resistance against pain, and I'm interested to study the creature to see if it was a onetime thing or a mutation."

"So you're siding against me."

"Yep."

Stark gave an exasperated sigh as he turned his attention back to Thor. "The little bugger can stay but your cleaning up after him Thor, I'll see if I can get you a cage for it too." Loki curled his lip in disgust as he listened to Stark's words. Oh yes, Stark will regret those words deeply.


End file.
